In Between the Lines
by Little Falcon
Summary: A light hearted drabble about Lucy's stand on Lisarna's return.   "...Hating him is the most exhausting. I've tried doing it countless times and I never succeeded... not even once,"


**In Between the Lines**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey everyone, this is my first time writing for this series so I really want to know what you think. This pairing has been in my head for the longest time but I found it hard to put together a decent love story for them. Here's what I could thrown in at the moment. I hope you'll like it. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_Since when did it begin? _Balancing her well proportioned body on riverside border effortlessly, the celestial mage took her time walking to their infamous guild. "It's sold out here too? This is the fifth bookshop we've been to," two girls complained as a huge poster illustrating a famous paperback together with the red diagonal sign that says "out of stock" was plastered on the store's glass window.

"You're going through this much just to get a hold of that book. Is it really _that _good?" The other girl asked skeptically. Obviously, she was worn out from being dragged allover Magnolia by her friend.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I just read a page from a friend who bought it and I was completely captivated by the author's words! The way that person writes is so simple yet the feelings were definitely profound. It makes you want to cry and scream at the same time! Can you believe that I'm raving this much over reading JUST one page?" She shook her friend's shoulders then resumed their search for the illusive book.

Her eyes reflected the enormous ad covering almost the entire glass window. "Here I Am" was the title, printed in a large text and a little under was the author's pen name in the same smaller text. It was quite unusual for a writer to present himself/herself with just a name but then again it wasn't the lame alias that made the readers so enthralled.

_That's right… it began when __**she **__returned. _Her limbs felt like lead and her chest heavy as the loud ruckus and laughter started to grow louder and clearer with every step she took. For a short moment, she stood in front of the newly constructed guild. Its huge wooden double doors laying wide open as mages of different shapes and sizes barge in and crawl out with wide grin on their faces.

_I used to love this place… a lot. I can't get enough of it. But now… _"Ah! There she is! You're unusually late Lucy," a winged cat popped out of the commotion and flew towards her direction. Not a second after, his partner also appeared.

Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she saw his unruly spiky hair. When did it happen? She was totally clueless but by the time she realized it, it was too late to do anything about it. It was utterly new to her- noticing every single detail about him, getting excited to see him after just one day, loving the way he yells her name. Its something she understands but doesn't acknowledge. Simply because it was totally impossible, Lucy thought before.

"Natsu, Gray is… Ah Lucy!" Her chest felt tight as her breathing hitched discreetly upon watching the take-over mage smile nonchalantly at the dragon slayer. The iron grip around her heart clenched mercilessly stronger as Natsu returned her gesture with an ear to ear grin.

_I've never seen him smile like that… at least not at me. _"Happy, Natsu, Lisarna, you guys look like you're having fun as always," her voice was cheerful and carefree, the way she wanted it to be. Back then, she had trouble to even force a smile now here she is, delivering the most perfect façade that fooled everyone but herself.

"What the hell are you doing? Erza and Gray are already waiting inside," with his inseparable scarf, open vest and usual white short pants, he was hardly what anyone would call striking but why does his presence affect her so much? The flame mage cocked his head back inside and turned his back, intending to join the homey chaos.

Her vision grew blurry all of a sudden. Lucy immediately wheeled around upon realizing that her building tears were the cause. She had seen it countless times, she had endured it and hence she thought she was okay. But no one can really get used to any pain… regardless of how numb they pretend to be. No matter how many times she tried to compose herself and blink back her tears, it didn't work… not this time. Her body as if agreeing felt like every ounce of strength had dissolved, leaving nothing but unexplainable fatigue.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy inquired with worry in his tone.

Swallowing an incoming sob, the blond mage replied with her back against the guild. "Gomenasai, I have a terrible headache. I think its better for me to rest at home. You can take on the job without me," she congratulated herself for sounding so believable while forcing her tears not to fall.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" asked Natsu.

Unconsciously clutching her chest, she answered. "Yeah, it's excruciating," in a lower tone. Not waiting for further questions, she decided to leave hastily while the others could only stare after her.

Her steps gradually slowed down as she fought every temptation to look back. That is one problem of walking away, you always expect someone will run after you and when no one does… it leaves you more shattered than you already are. Turning at a corner, Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was indeed a relief to feel their concerned eyes were no longer on her but horrible guilt overrode it immediately.

With a blank stare, the celestial mage wove through Magnolia's busy streets as her mind debated with her conscience. _Why didn't things just stay the way they were? _Thinking back when Natsu had just dragged her into the guild, everything was almost perfect- she got into the guild of her dreams, she was living a life of freedom and she found new dependable comrades to laugh and argue with.

The moment she realized the way she felt for her fire-eating teammate was when one of the guild members shared some light hearted information that put a crack on the way she saw things. "You know Lucy, you're a lot like her," the tarot reading mage emptied a mug of ale in one breathing. "Lisarna…" it was probably because of the alcohol or maybe because such insignificant details weren't such secrets to keep that Cana divulged a part of Natsu's past that he failed to mention.

From that instant, she felt like a different person. Something prevented her from laughing her lungs out, nagging til her heart's content… or even just approaching him casually. _Did you come to me because you see her in me? Does it hurt you to be around me? _Questions piled one after another until it suffocated her every time she thought of it. But she handled it all in a stride; little by little she was able to adjust to the feeling that she was just a physical reminder of the person Natsu lost and nothing more. Just when she thought she's finally okay, fate made another cruel trick- Lisarna returned.

"Lucy?" an older woman wearing a bikini top and pants stepped into her line of vision. "Are you okay?" A tap on her shoulder was all it took to make her tears flow ceaselessly on their own volition.

Within the privacy of the celestial mage's home, Cana consoled her until her cries were reduced to sobs. "Are you okay, now?"

Embarrassed with her childish breakdown, Lucy's dark eyes were down cast as she nodded silently even as tears continued to fall.

"Natsu is right…" that made her raise her gaze. "You ARE strong,"

Confused, the blond waited for the brunette's explanation but nothing followed. Instead, Cana began to tipple the wine she just bought straight from the bottle. "I'm sorry," the liquor dripped from her lips as she voiced a misplaced apology. "It was because I said something inappropriate to you before that it made you feel like this am I right?"

"It's nothing like that. I'm just…" somehow Lucy can't bring herself to lie anymore. Probably because, she had been doing that for so long it was already sickening.

"Were you happier before you knew… about Natsu and Lisarna?" Cana's tone demanded a reply straight away.

"There were times I wished you have never told me about it," Telling the truth felt like a breath of fresh air however it was still painful to let go of the secrets she desperately tried to deny. "Maybe I could've enjoyed that time with him… before she came back. Often times, I wished I stayed ignorant to the fact that when he looks at me all he sees is her and not me,"

The card mage hung back in shock- the wine bottle spilling its content on the carpeted floor. "Let me this straight. You think Natsu's interested in you just because I told you that you're a lot like Lisarna?"

"Did you know that I want to hate her… hate them for making me feel this way? However, I can't. No matter what I do, my conscience keeps telling me that they've done nothing wrong and that they're good people. Hating him is the most exhausting… because I've tried doing that countless times… and I never succeeded… not even once," despite her swollen eyes and tear-strained face, there was an honest smile on her lips.

"Lucy… you really like him, don't you?"

_You weren't supposed to mean this much but you do. _

"EH? What do you mean you're going to change teams?" The s-class red head slammed her fists on the table, making the contents hop, before she leaned in towards her.

She was prepared for this kind of reaction and she already rehearsed an appropriate reply. "I'm sorry Erza but I think I fit better in Cana's team. I know I'm dragging everyone down with my level of magic. You can easily pick another person to take my place,"

"What the hell are you saying?" His words seethed in between his gritted teeth as he clenched his flaming fists.

_I'm sorry, Natsu… I'm done taking her place. _"Don't be so angry. I'm sure Lisarna or…"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M CONSIDERING ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOU!" Salamander stormed out of the guild erupting with rage literally.

"What is he so angry about?" Lucy said under her breath then took her seat.

Erza and the others' stare traveled from Natsu and to the blond. "Lucy… I don't know if you're just dense or plain stupid," Lisarna sat beside her with a grin of a Cheshire cat.

"What did you say?" exclaimed Lucy. _The last person I want to hear that from is you. _

"Did you know who is the first person he looks for when he arrives here?" Erza leaned against the table.

_Who?_

"Did you know he never visits anyone's home except for one?" Gray threw in.

_He's just doing that to annoy me. _

"Did you know who was the one person who believes you're strong from the very beginning?" This time their guild master spoke.

"T…that's impossible because… he likes…" she stared at the girl beside her who merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you even see the way he lights-up when you're around?" Lisarna spat in a bit of friendly jealousy. "Like a light bulb," crossing her legs, she took her silence as an opportunity to elucidate. "I think I've known him long enough to say that the one he likes isn't me,"

Even before the take-over mage can finish her sentence, Lucy was already racing down the streets in search for him. _What an idiot I've turned out to be? _Since when was it that she always knew where to find him?

Her feet brought her to the old Sola Tree on the outskirts of town but no one was there. "I thought you preferred writing about adventures and stuff," looking up, she found him resting on one of the thick branches with a book open in front of him. Closing the book with a snap, Natsu landed easily in front of her. "That was the longest thing I've ever read!" he complained with a smirk.

"You knew… you've read the whole book…" Lucy asked incredulously as her eyes bounced from the book and the dragon slayer.

No one had ever figured out or even had a hint that the famous read was written by her, not even Levy but here he is waving the book right before her eyes and declaring her to be the author without a shred of doubt.

"For what its worth… there was never a time I lost sight of you," he gazed into her chestnut brown eyes and proved his sincerity. Lucy having nothing more to say hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him and he met her halfway.

_Here I am! Please look at me… I'm right here as I've always been. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


End file.
